Purpose
by EBDaydreamer
Summary: 'He liked being busy, having a purpose, and although he enjoyed helping out the townsfolk, he wanted something a bit more constant and preferably close to the sea.' Just my take on what Killian would do for a job in Storybrooke based off a tumblr post. Basically a bunch of interlinking one-shots. Not necessarily in chronological order. CS, Captain Cobra, and HooK/Snow BroTP.
1. Chapter 1

**Based on a something I saw on tumblr along with my great need for Captain Cobra: post/142595325059/hi-hows-your-day-just-wanted-to-say-that-i**

Emma hadn't noticed it until they finally got some peace.

I mean, she had but last time they weren't living together and he kept busy by helping Belle out, but now she noticed it: Killian had nothing to do all day.

One summer's evening she was sat in their back garden when she realised this, whilst watching the mess that was this family have a barbeque. Her father had insisted on manning the barbeque, making Snow roll her eyes and continue to bounce Neal (that was never not going to be weird – maybe she should just use his middle name? No, not Leopold, Leo though...). Regina was cooing over baby Robyn whilst Zelena was napping on a lounge chair (Emma had heard the late-night horror stories, apparently she was teething). Her son was sat on the grass with his new girlfriend (Violet seemed alright, although she supposed she'd have to approve of her after the whole, heart-ripping thing), reading her some of the stories from the book, trying to educate her on their messed-up family tree.

And her boyfriend? He was trying to work a camera.

"Swan, what in the gods' names are all these buttons for? How long do I need to hold it for again?" he was asking questions a mile a minute, and to be honest she wasn't really listening, her mind now focused on this new issue.

"Swan, are you even listening?"

"No?" she squeaked, guiltily. As he shook his head she said, "Killian, I've been thinking,"

He put the camera down and looked at her, "About what, love?"

"I've just noticed," she began, "you don't have a job."

"Aye," he replied, confused, "I suppose there hasn't been time, what with all the villains attacking the town. What made you bring this up love? I wasn't aware I needed a job - it's not like we're struggling with money."

"I know, it's just...I can't help but feel like you must be bored all day, with nothing to do."

He shrugged, "I keep busy."

"Surely there must be something you want to do? At some point you will read all the books in the library."

"Tell you what, Swan," he ruffled her hair with his hook in a way he knew that used to irritate her (she doesn't mind so much now), "I'll think about it. I don't even know if there's anything I want to do."

He did think about it, and came up with nothing.

He hadn't told Emma, but he was getting a bit bored. He liked being busy, having a purpose, and although he enjoyed helping out the townsfolk, he wanted something a bit more constant and preferably close to the sea.

Surprisingly, it was the Lady Snow who helped him come up with the idea. They were in her loft one Friday evening, Emma and David had gone to deal with both a dwarf mishap and some trouble with the Lost Boys.

"It's such a shame," Snow sighed. "Some of them could be really bright kids if they tried, but they've been so used to acting like, well..."

"Hooligans?" Killian filled in.

"Yeah," she stared gloomily into her hot chocolate. "It's not just them any more either. Unfortunately, our land seemed to be full of orphans who feel like the only way to fit in is through others like them. I can't help but feel like if they had something useful to focus on they wouldn't need to act out and join some gang."

"Let me guess: Slightly's the leader?"

Snow nodded. They sat in thoughtful silence as an idea formed in Killian's head. Whether the boys like it or not he was quite similar to them, and he wanted to help them feel...involved; like they had something to work for: a purpose.

"Might I suggest something?"

She nodded, "Go for it."

"I could give them something to do – and anyone else who feels the need. Although the lost boys may not like it, I could teach them how to sail, fish, swordfight, read maps, even teach foreign languages if they'd like; give them something to do." She looked at him; silently asking him what brought this on, probably wondering why he'd want to help the Lost Boys. He sighed, "I know what it feels like, to be abandoned, feel unwanted, uncared for; lost. I always had Liam to help me and maybe if they felt they had someone looking out for them they may not act out."

"So you want to run some kind of youth club?" Snow asked.

Killian shrugged, "If that's what it's called."

Snow sat back in her chair and studied him, "I can organise something with the school, so you can use any of the facilities if you want. I can also talk to my classes about it, offer it to some of the more troubled ones if you'd like?"

It warmed Killian's heart over how excited and eager to help she seemed to be, "That sounds great, milady."

"For the thousandth time," she rolled her eyes in a way that mirrored Emma, "it's Snow."

The first meeting was straight after school on a Wednesday and Killian was surprised with the turnout. Most of the Lost Boys were there, probably threatened by Snow, but several others had turned up, all seemingly Henry's age.

And in the thick of it all was the boy himself.

"Hey Killian!" he cheered.

"Hey lad," he greeted, "Do you know these people?"

"Yeah," he replied, "they're my friends. I may or may not talk about my sailing trips with you to my friends and that may or may not have made them very keen on joining this club."

Killian was honestly touched, surprised that the boy would talk so highly of him to make his friends want to come to his little club.

As the group seemed to have finished coming in the school hall (not big, but bigger than he expected: around 15) Killian decided to introduce himself.

"Hello everyone, thank you for coming. Now for those of you who don't know me, I'm Killian Jones, Captain of the Jolly Roger, or as most people know me," he held up his left arm, "Captain Hook."

Those who weren't the lost boys seemed to perk up at that: they were teenagers in the presence of a real-life pirate. Some turned to Henry and he smirked in a way that said, 'Yep, he's dating my mom, aren't I cool?'

The rest of the meeting ran quite smoothly, Killian took them out to the Jolly and showed them around, telling them about life on a ship and even throwing in a few stories here and there. Once the meeting finished, they hadn't actually gotten out on the water, much to the dismay of everyone, but they all (even the Lost Boys) seemed enthusiastic about next week.

As Killian continued to run the group, it gradually got bigger, several shyer students joined and really seemed to come out of their shell a little. There was, however, still the problem of some kids causing trouble at night.

Another idea hit Killian, whilst planning a night trip for the group so he could show them the stars, "I could set up a group in the evenings."

Snow, who'd he'd been in the school staffroom with, talking about the enthusiasm for his group, perked up.

"Oh, why?"

"Well, some of the Lost Boys are still out causing trouble at night, and if I set up a club on, let's say, Friday evening they won't be out wrecking havoc now, will they?" he replied.

Snow smiled, "That's a great idea."

Killian adored working with the kids. He got to speak about things he was passionate about whilst helping the younger generation.

Because some of the kids had older brothers and sisters, he'd opened the group up to anyone between the ages of 10 and 18. Due to this, he had to change the schedule slightly. He now had one meeting from four till five on Wednesday, one on Friday from half seven till quarter past nine, and one on Saturday from eleven till two.

Wednesday's meeting was more focused on sailing and all there was to do with the sea. Friday's was very focused on the stars and usually involved some story-telling (true and false from both him and the kids – Henry thrived at that) and Saturday's had taken up a mixture between sword-fighting (usually before lunch) and etiquette (something that shocked the kids – he may be a pirate but he was certainly a gentleman).

Teaching the Lost Boys how to ballroom dance was quite amusing.

The crime rate noticeably dropped as teenagers started putting their efforts into something productive, and this did not escape the notice of the Sheriff's. Emma told him one evening that she'd arrested a couple of teenagers earlier, and recommended that they start going to his club. That made Killian think, and he started to add other lessons when he had a chance; mostly things David and Emma had given him about crime, but the kids really seemed to pay attention and take on board what he was saying.

It was hard work, and took up a lot of his time as he had to plan sessions and started organising events.

He loved every second of it.

 **A/N: So I've been working on this all day INSTEAD of the multi-chapter I'm working on but hey, inspiration for that left me today so I thought: Killian Jones headcannon!**

 **Please let me know if you like it – I do have ideas for more in this universe.**


	2. The Purpose of a Father

After a Wednesday meet, one of Henry's friends (Timothy, if he recalled correctly) came up to him.

"Y'know, I didn't want to join this club at first. I mean, I love it now, it's a lot of fun and I'm glad I did, but I never thought I'd enjoy learning all this stuff."

Killian simply tilted his head and asked, "What made you change your mind?"

"Henry. He talks about you all the time. If it's not complaining about his obscure family tree, then he's singing praises about you."

He raised his eyebrows in surprise, "Really?"

The boy nodded, "He told me that I'd be crazy not to at least try it."

The boy in question then strolled up to them, after saying a very long goodbye to Violet, and inquired as to what they were speaking about.

"I just had a question," Timothy replied. "See ya tomorrow Henry. See you on Friday Killian!"

They both waved the boy off and began the walk home. They talked about the club, Henry's friends, and the lad tried (and failed) to convince him to tell him what the surprise for next meeting was.

Killian tried not to tease him, he really did, but temptation won out.

"So," he began as they wandered out of the docks, "Timothy was just telling me something interesting."

Henry stopped in his tracks, "Ok, whatever he said probably wasn't as bad as it seems and does in no way need to make it back to my moms."

Killian grinned, "It wasn't something bad, Henry."

Henry flushed, "Oh, then what was it?"

"Well, apparently, you talk about me to your friends a lot not just a bit and insist that they must join my little club."

Henry rolled his eyes, "Yeah, well, I _was_ right, and he _does_ enjoy it." He continued walking as he spoke, "Plus, it's learning to sail from an actual pirate – who could refuse that. Also, when your Dad is _Captain-freaking-Hook_ you kind of have to boast y'know?"

This time it was Killian who stopped. "H-henry? What did you just say?"

"What? Oh," Henry realised, then shrugged, "Well, I've kinda been calling you that in my head, so...is that alright with you?"

Killian was shocked, "Of course it is lad, but I don't want to dishonour Bae-"

"The man who was my father for about two weeks," Henry cut off, "and most of that time I was imprisoned by my great-grandfather, thinking he was dead. Don't get me wrong, I'll always love him, but if I can have two moms then why not two dads?"

Killian was still in shock, "Your mothers..."

"Well Regina may not like it at first," Henry smirked, "but I'm sure Emma will be thrilled."

Killian still looked unconvinced, so Henry groaned, "Y'know what? If it bothers you that much, forget I said anything."

Henry began to stalk off but was stopped by Killian's hook around his arm, "Henry, believe me when I say that I'm honoured, I truly am, I just never imagined that someone would even think I deserve this, let alone have several people telling me I do."

Henry's smirk was back, "Well get used to it, _Dad_."

When they finally made it home, Henry asked, "So does this mean that you'll tell me what you're planning for next week?"

Killian unlocked the door, "Nice try."

 **A/N: It's father's day. This feels appropriate**


	3. The Purpose of Fun Part One

Chapter Three: The Purpose of Fun (and other 'character building activities' or whatever) Part One

The look on the adolescent faces when he told them the surprise he'd been working on was absolutely priceless.

"We're doing what?"

Grinning, Killian replied, "You heard me. At the start of next week's Friday meet we'll be getting on a coach and driving into the woods to do a spot of camping for the weekend."

"Dad, how are you going to drive?" Henry's voice called.

"I'm not lad," he looked directly at him, "your mother is."

"Mom's coming? No, wait, you _and_ mom kept this a secret from me?"

Killian chuckled at the lad's shocked face, "Actually, it was her idea. She wanted to 'see what all the fuss was about', as she put it." As Henry's face dropped when he realised that he'd be trapped in a secluded space with two of his parents for an entire weekend, Killian continued to give details; "I've got slips for your parent or guardian to sign along with some guidelines over what to bring and sleeping arrangements. If you can't or don't want to come that's fine; I've arranged some activities for the Friday and Saturday meet with the other Sheriff, who I believe will be working on some of the crime issues and safety on the streets with you. I'm also taking behaviour into account: so if you misbehave over the next few sessions you won't be allowed to go. I'll also be asking at your schools to check your behaviour is up to scratch," he dropped down to the levels of some of the youngest kids, waggling his finger, causing them to giggle, "There'd be no scallywags in my crew."

* * *

Honestly, he didn't know who was more excited for this trip, Emma or Henry.

The resemblance between them was strong and made his heart melt a little as they both twirled about and chattered in anticipation, neither having been camping before. When Emma questioned as to whether he had he replied positive, saying no more. Like everything Emma got it, letting him sit on another old memory until he was ready.

On the Wednesday he held an information evening after the regular sessions, allowing parents, carers and the kids to give in medical information as well as asking any questions. One of the most popular questions was if he really thought it wise to let 60 (give or take) 10 to 18 year olds run around in the woods with only two adults supervising. He responded by telling them that several of the older ones could manage themselves as well as supervising some of the younger ones if needed and after all, this was all about building up responsibility and teamwork and allowing people to mix with others. He added that if all else fails, one of the Sheriffs was accompanying them (who also happened to have magic and, y'know, be a certain someone called the Saviour-if you've ever heard of her?) and they would never being a place where they were unable to communicate on the talking phone (It's just a phone, Dad!) so if anything too serious arose they'd be able to contact them.

Afterwards, Henry strode up with a smirk, "How did you manage to cope with that many parents? I thought Mrs. Hankersman was going to bite your head off!"

The two made their way towards Granny's to meet Emma, "Aye, lad. She did look rather fierce. However managing a crowd of overprotective parents is nothing compared to a bunch of drunken pirates who don't believe they've been paid properly."

"Now, _that's_ a story I need to hear-"

"In a few years."

"Dammit."

* * *

Friday afternoon had arrived, and much like his first meeting, there was a bigger turnout than expected. Actually, only five had stayed behind, either because they had other obligations that weekend (he knew it was the birthday of Ava and Nicholas' father on Sunday, and he sent them his best wishes) or they were some of the younger ones, not yet comfortable leaving home (Sebastian's mother ruled with an iron fist and Darien was one of the younger former lost boys whom had just found a new foster family and still held the fear they would leave) or medical conditions (Laila, the poor lass, had a weak heart so this was not the first activity she missed out on).

Him, Emma, fifty-something kids, twelve tents, one campsite and three days; what could possibly go wrong?

Famous last words, he knew.

"Jeez, this is a lot of kids. You look after all these and more three times a week?" Emma asked, helping him pack away the bags.

He hauled up a rather heavy bag, making a mental note to check them all for anything they shouldn't have; it wouldn't be the first time he caught some of them with alcohol or cigarettes or some drug or another, "A bunch of children is nothing on centuries captaining a pirate ship whilst dodging lost boys."

"Good point," Emma closed the hold, jingling her keys. "Although I'm pretty sure I've never even seen a group home with this many kids."

"We'll manage, love," he kissed her cheek as she made her way to the coach door, "we make quite a team, you and I."

She chuckled, "I know. Now go do a headcount or we'll be losing kids all weekend, and I don't know about you but I don't fancy coming back to a bunch of angry parents."

"Very well, love."

* * *

He was thankful when most of the kids slept on the journey, although it was only an hour.

For what he had planned, they'd need it.

The coach pulled to a stop and when those few still awake asked to scare the others up he pretend like he hadn't heard them and chuckled as the yelps and screeches came from his formerly dosing crew.

"Alright, alright. Enough of that. Out you lot! We've a lot to do!" He ordered.

One of the older girls - Caroline, he thinks - groaned, "Gods above, please don't tell me that you've not got any tents?"

He smirked; he may not be a villain anymore but that doesn't mean he can't be a little devious from time to time, "Alright I won't."

Her and a few others' faces dropped in a mixture of disbelief and fear and he wouldn't deny the hint of satisfaction creeping up his spine.

"Line up you scamps!" Killian called as they all stumbled off the coach.

Wearily, they all grabbed their bags and line-up in a practised manner, straightening up the second his hands were behind his back and he'd made it to the start of the line-up (a position Henry had nicknamed his 'Lieutenant stand').

He began pacing, "This weekend is all about teamwork, building character and putting the skills I've been teaching you into practical use. But the one, most singularly important thing to remember this weekend…"

Anticipatingly they peered at him, the younger ones expecting some form of rule, the elder ones grinning as they guessed what he was going to say.

"Is to have fun, mates!"

There was a cheer that he settled almost instantly, "Alright then. Despite that it won't be all fun and games. Right now we need to set up camp." He gestured to Emma, who finished lugging the twelve bags filled with tents out of the coach, "Five to a tent. You need to decide amongst yourselves the best place for the tents and the campfire which the ones over thirteen must set up as soon as you've pitched your tents, and those thirteen and under will be looking for fresh water. Feel free to reconnoiter the area the area when you're done. All report at the campfire in two hours. If you need anything Emma and I will be setting up our own tent-"

"Wait what? I thought we were getting them to do it!" came Emma's cry.

He scratched his ear, "It's no fun if you don't put in the hard work, love. It's not as...ah, rewarding."

"I know all about that," she mumbled, sharing a smirk with him, plainly ignoring Henry's groan.

"Off you go then!"

* * *

After twenty minutes of falling tents all of the groups were on their way to setting up their tent. The former Lost Boys had finished a while ago, proudly announcing that they would go find water and firewood. Fondly smiling at their enthusiasm, Killian battered a peg with his hook. When coming up with the plan for this weekend, the Lost Boys were in the forefront of his mind, knowing that this trip would resonate with them. Although he hoped that this trip would make them feel special, skilled, proud, he also feared that it would just remind them of their time as the Lost Ones.

So far, pride was winning.

* * *

Not long after, the tents were set up, there was a bucket of fresh water, the fire was roaring and two had been put on cooking duty (Caroline and fourteen year old Devon), supervised by Emma as he watched over the other, firmly refusing to hint at what they'd be doing.

"Please, Killian!" little Karen begged, one of the youngest who was quiet at first, but was slowly opening up to him. "Can you give us a clue?"

Her little smile made him melt inside, "Sorry lass, my lips are sealed."

She pouted. "Then you have to tell us a story!" she pleaded.

He pretended to contemplate it, putting his tongue in his cheek.

"Please!"

"Well, if you insist," he huffed. Every face turned eagerly to him, and tonight he decided to go for a true story from his Navy days.

"It was Liam's first mission a Captain, and mine as Lieutenant, so naturally we were excited and eager to please. We were preparing to set sail…"

* * *

Sleeping at night may have proved hard if she hadn't been in more uncomfortable situations in the past; or if she hadn't her pirate with her.

Emma had listened in on his story to the kids, recognising it from one of their story-swapping sessions that had become more and more frequent since moving in together. However, unlike their quiet, reminiscent talks, this was an active, invigorating tale that Killian put his all into, arms waving wildly and voice changing to make it more dramatic; even the oldest ones seemed intrigued. Henry did usually go on about the meetings, but not even the Author's description could compare to the real thing.

His behaviour around the kids made her love him even more.

An absence of warmth woke her, her lack of sight telling her it was not yet morning, but it was her lack of Killian that concerned her. Sitting up, she caught the vague outline of his shadow, growing smaller as he walked away from the tent. Curiosity kicked in and she grabbed her boots and stepped into the bitter night air.

Following the tall figure of her boyfriend, Emma tried not to wake any of the other kids. Realising he'd come to a stop, she held back, attempting to stay out of sight but still in hearing distance.

"Are we in trouble?" a meek voice asked.

"No lad," came Killian's voice, "but that doesn't mean you escape a lecture."

"Killian, we're really sorry-" another, a feminine voice, said.

"No need, lass. But you're not going to learn if you don't know why you shouldn't."

"Well we are of legal age somewhere," another voice muttered bitterly.

Killian replied, "I'm not saying don't drink - even though breaking the law is bad form - but you need to know not to depend on it."

"We're not alcoholics!" the bitter voice snapped.

"Yet. You forget some of your parents sent you to this group: they told me a few things about you all so I know this isn't a first for you Luke. I wasn't much younger than you are now when I started drinking."

Emma felt herself wince; this was a story she'd heard before and it simultaneously made her heartbroken, proud and a little embarrassed.

"When I became a teen I turned bitter. For so long I was so angry at the world. As a sailor it wasn't hard for me to get my hands on rum, and I quickly grew dependant on the beverage." He hesitated, and she knew what was next. "I knew it hurt my brother to see me waste myself away, I knew I didn't deserve someone like him looking after my sorry arse, but I never knew to what extent until I was in my late teens."

"What happened?" the feminine voice asked.

"Liam and I had finally saved up enough money to sign up for the King's Navy, but when Liam went to go and collect our money, I had to stay on the ship…" he paused, and Emma knew he'd still felt guilty for what'd happened that day, despite her reassurances that it had all worked out for the best. "Whilst he was gone, I drank myself into a stupor, awoke when Liam returned to find that I had gambled away all my silver…" his voice broke, "the Captain had set me up; offered me one drink and gambled with me so he knew that I wouldn't be able to leave his service. He rubbed salt in the wound by showing off my money and saying that it wasn't his fault I had a weakness. Because that's what drunkenness is...a weakness. I'm begging you, don't let it become yours."

A thoughtful silence settled over as all Emma could hear was her heart break.

"What happened after that?" the first voice questioned.

"Captain Silver told Liam to go and leave me behind, but the bloody stubborn arse didn't listen and stayed with me." She then heard a noise of exasperation, "As it turned out, the next voyage was the one that left us shipwrecked-"

"When you ran into those Navy guys?" Luke finished, clearly familiar with the story.

"Aye," Killian answered. "That gave me the shove I really needed to be the brother Liam deserved. It took me a long time but I did manage to quit drinking...but then Liam died and my anger came flooding back. I swiftly turned to rum once again." There was some shuffling, and if she were to guess she'd reckon Killian was debating sharing the rest of the story, "There was one other time after that when I didn't rely on it-"

"Before Emma, you mean?" the girl asked again and Emma felt herself blush: just how much did Killian talk about her to the group?

"Aye," he chuckled, "it was my time with Milah - when I felt alive again. But her death sent me tumbling back down the tunnel of anger and alcohol, which lasted centuries," he chuckled yet again, "if it wasn't for Neverland I'm sure it would've killed me by now.

Anyway, that's enough about me. Can you just promise me you'll only drink with your parents permission until you're of age? Emma _is_ the Sheriff after all. I'm not trying to scare you off drinking completely; I just know that starting at this age is never a good sign."

"Sorry Killian, the girl winced, "will you tell our parents?"

"For now, lass, I think this can just stay between us, but don't let it happen again, aye?"

There was a pause and Emma assumed they were nodding, "Good. Now back to bed. You've a long day ahead of you and it starts early." This got a long groan.

"Good night, you lot."

"Night Killian."

"G'night Killian."

Ducking into the shadows to avoid the teens, Emma waited for her pirate to follow, feeling confused when after a moment he hadn't passed her.

"It's bad form it eavesdrop, love."

Startled, she jumped up, hitting his chest in the process, "Asshole. Isn't it bad form to sneak up on someone?"

He laughed and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, "You heard me, Swan. Big day tomorrow, let's return to our tent."

"You did good, you know. It couldn't have been easy to tell that story."

He stopped to scratch his ear, "It never is, love, but simply reprimanding them would be ineffective, and my old age has left me with many horror stories."

"Old age is right. You know, I have noticed you squinting a lot, maybe you need glasses?"

Lightly shoving her, he retorted, "Bedtime, Swan."

A/N: Ok, this was getting long so I split it in two. Next time: Hiking!

I rewatched 'Good Form' and parts of 'The Brothers Jones' for this...my poor heart.

Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
